Where does it Hurt?
by Gatomon1
Summary: PG-13 for language and such. Not quite angst...I can never seem to write that...but somewhere close to that. A Kari/Tai, SISTER/BROTHER fic. Okay? It is NOT a romance between the two! Something happens in Kari's life, and her older brother is there t


~*Tai's point of View*~

An almost-angsty Kari/Tai, SISTER/BROTHER fic! No, it's NOT romance! That's sick! That's _incest!_ No, in this fic, something happens to Kari, and Tai, as a BROTHER, is just there to help her. Got it? Good.

~*Tai's point of View*~

__

Where does it hurt,

Where is the pain,

You know if I could,

I'd make it go away,

It's not the end of the world.

No, not heaven on Earth,

Can I make it better,

So tell me where does it hurt.

That lousy, no good, son of a bitch! I'd kill him with my bare hands! I'd strangle him! I'd drown him! Shoot him, if I could get my hands on a gun!

No. I'd poke him with a red hot poker until he screamed, give him 100 whips with a metal chain, hold him under water until he _almost _drowned, then yank him back up, and, before he got his breath back, strangle him!

How could he? The younger brother of my best friend! I thought that he loved Kari! So how could he do this to her?

And then, after his dead body stopped gasping for breath, I'd riddle it with bullets. I'd burn the body, yet not let it turn into ashes. And then throw it into a river.

Why? This is why.

~*Flashback*~

"Tai?" her soft voice was hesitant. I looked up to see my younger sister's tear streaked face.

The over-protective brother within me was immediately suspicious. Kari was a strong person…she wouldn't cry over nothing.

If TK, her long-term boyfriend, had broken up with her, I'd…

Little did I know that it wasn't a breakup. Little did I know about the hell that my 15 year old sister had been going through for the past three weeks, just knowing that she…

"Kari," I could hear myself say softly, as I walked up to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and holding her at arms length. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me. I won't even tell Mom and Dad."

At that, she broke down, and I felt myself draw her into my arms. "Come on, Hikari," I said, using her full name for the first time in a long time. "You can tell me anything. I'm your brother!"

Upon hearing those words, the sobs racked her body.

"I know," she sobbed. "And I know you won't hate me. I don't even think that Mom and Dad will hate me. I know you'll all be angry…and upset. But I don't know how to tell you!"

I was getting frightened. Nothing except the worst could make Kari act like this…

She looked up at me, her face pale, looking like she was about to pass out.

"Tai. I'm pregnant."

~*Kari's point of View*~

I could see the anger boiling within him. I could see that little vein on his forehead pop out. It always does that when he's beyond irate. I could see his fists clenching, and I knew that different ways of killing the guy were running through his head.

He looked at me. "It _was_ TK, wasn't it?" he demanded, his voice rough.

I could only nod, the tears pouring down my face even faster.

Now he was really enraged. I could tell that he probably wanted to send TK to hell and back…thrice. 

And then he just slumped, falling onto the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"Kari," he moaned. "How?"

I slid down beside him. "I don't know!" I wept. "It just…happened. You know…"

He stood back up, pacing back and forth, before looking at me. "You know that he's going to die. TK, I mean. You _do_ know that your child isn't going to have a father?"

The tone in his voice made me think that he really might be serious.

I guess he felt guilty, because as I crumpled up, crying as if the world would end, he put his arms around me and whispered:

"Where does it hurt,

Where is the pain,

You know if I could,

I'd make it go away,

It's not the end of the world.

No, not heaven on Earth,

Can I make it better?

Tell me where does it hurt?"

As I heard the chorus of my favorite song, my tears began to slow as I realized that I had someone who would share my pain.

Two someone's, in fact. TK wouldn't leave me…even if he wanted to. I knew. But Tai, my sometimes annoying older brother, would always be there, too.

And yet, the pain was somewhere deep inside, somewhere where even two of the people that I loved most in the world couldn't reach. Couldn't heal. And so I whispered back,

"It really hurts,

It really pains,

But you know that you can't,

Make it go away,

It's not the end of the world.

Yet, not heaven on Earth,

You can't make it better,

It really hurts."

~*End of Flashback*~

I woke up tossing and turning, relieving, once again, that night from two weeks ago.

I almost couldn't handle it. It may be summer vacation right now, but after that, I would have to go back to school. What would my classmates say? My friends? At the moment, only Tai, TK, of course, and Matt knew. I hadn't been able to bring myself to tell my parents.

And yet, Tai had promised to help me through that, too. And, even though he couldn't make it all go away, I knew that my brother would be there no matter what.

And, as if from nowhere, those words cam back to me…

"Where does it hurt,

Where is the pain,

You know if I could,

I'd make it go away,

It's not the end of the world.

No, not heaven on Earth,

Can I make it better?

Tell me where does it hurt?"

But he couldn't make it go away. No one could. And so with the thought burning in my mind that it was all my fault, I cried myself back to sleep.

I just can't seem to write angst well. But…I don't know what made me write this. The chorus is from my favorite song. I literally cry every time I hear it. I guess I just needed to get that out. I know it's not really good, but I'd still really like to know what you all think. Please review.

Gatomon_1


End file.
